wonderfulwonderworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonderland
Wonderland is the world where the Heart no Kuni no Alice series takes place. It is also described as the world of never ending games. There are currently three known countries in Wonderland - the Country of Hearts, the Country of Clover and the Country of Diamond and they are all worlds that are parallel to each other. Their names are based on the names of the suits of playing cards. This means that its possible that a Country of Spades might exist. The Dream World is the border between Alice's world and Wonderland. The only time that there is any real change in weather is during April Season, the season in which lies are forgiven and different seasons come to the different territories of Wonderland. The Crazy Storm is another event that can occur where every resident of a country has some 'change' happen to them. It can be as little has someone's haircut changing to someone's personality completely changing (or in Julius' case, both). At this time, the weather is shown to be abnormal. While Wonderland usually does not have weather, during the Crazy Storm, it can rain odd things such as paper airplanes. Background Wonderland is a separate universe that exists alongside Alice's original world. Though Alice believes it is a dream at first, Wonderland is a world that existed before Alice ever entered it. Terminology Role: A 'role' is someones' set duty and purpose of existing in Wonderland. The Role Holders have 'roles' that are predetermined and cannot be changed. Many roles come with set positions, such as The Hatter or The Queen of Hearts. However, there are also roles that just 'are'. Those with a role like that can choose what occupation they do. An example of this is Gray. His role is 'The Lizard', yet he originally worked as an assassin and then became Nightmare's subordinate. So, while he is 'The Lizard', that role did not come with a predetermined occupation or residency. Other examples would be Boris, Pierce, Sidney, Elliot, Humpty, and Dumpty. Role Holder: A resident of Wonderland who has a 'role' in Wonderland. These residents are characterized by their easy to see faces, as opposed to the Faceless. Faceless: A resident of Wonderland who does not have a 'role' and exists in part to make Wonderland look less empty. The Faceless have lives, families, and jobs, but hold no true value. Julius an Jericho are the only role holders that genuinely care for some faceless. Jericho cares for his workers, and Julius uses the guise that killing them just makes more work for him, but he does actually care. Nightmare cares on occasion, but only to a certain extent. [[Outsider|'Outsider']]:''' A person that is not from Wonderland, and thus does not have a role or clock, but has a face and a real heart. '''Time Period: Instead of hours in a day, Wonderland has three different time periods, afternoon, evening, and night. Time periods change at random; night could turn to evening and evening could turn to afternoon. Time periods also last a random amount of time, so night may be very long while afternoon only lasts a little while. Time periods are also sometimes called 'time shifts' or 'time turns'. Games and Rules Everyone in Wonderland is involved in some kind of game. For the residents of Wonderland, the purpose to live is lost if there's no game. When one game ends, another one starts immediately. Also the subject of the game varies from person to person. The residents of Wonderland are also bound to a set of rules that they must follow. Those in charge of a territory - Vivaldi, Julius, Blood, Gowland, Nightmare, Joker, Crysta and Jericho - are more strictly bound to the rules of the game than the other role holders. They can also make their own rules, so everyone can produce their own game based on that.The roles can't be chosen. However, it is shown that Joker may be able to give a role to someone or at least heavily influence if someone gets a role. The Country of Hearts is in a power struggle that apparently won't end easily and won't end in the near future. The power struggle is between the Castle of Heart, Hatter Residence and the Amusement Park. The Castle of Heart is said to have the most power in the power struggle and the Amusement Park the least. The Clock Tower is a neutral zone. The role holder's game is linked to the power struggle. As part of the game they also have to meet up regularly with each other to fight. In the Country of Hearts, the meetings are occasions they must set up themselves, like Vivaldi's ball; in the Country of Clover, there are regular meetings at the Tower of Clover; and during April Season, everyone must attend Joker's circus. The power struggle is unrelated to Alice's game. In the Country of Hearts, Alice's game is whether or not she chooses to return to her world. In Clover no Kuni no Alice, her game is whether or not she chooses to go through the talking doors. In Joker no Kuni no Alice, it's to see whether or not she gets captured by Joker. Rules Wonderland itself can and will punish rule breakers (via painful attacks). The officials can also enforce rules. Some of the known rules in Wonderland are: *Alice has to participate in a game whilst she's in Wonderland *Time isn't allowed to be changed without a good reason *The use of the hourglass can't be abused *In the Country of Hearts there's no change in weather- the exception to this rule is during April Season *One of Nightmare's eyes needs to be closed *Once Alice chooses to remain in Wonderland, the vial won't refill and she won't be able to return to her world Blood's rules: *A guest needs to be invited to every tea party in Hatter Mansion *When Blood wants to drink tea, a tea party will be held *A man is not to try to force a woman to do something- this appears to apply to everyone but himself The Residents All the residents of Wonderland have clocks that substitute hearts. When they die, their corpses are unable to maintain their appearance and become afterimages, leaving a clock behind. As the Guardian of Time, it's Julius' responsibility to collect and repair the broken clocks. The role holders of Wonderland have the special ability to be able to affect the time surrounding them. The ways in which this has been shown to manifest are as follows: *Moving their own time forward or backward to age or youthen their bodies- this does not affect their mental state, only their physical state *Moving the time of something or someone else forward or backward, such as in the case of the "kitten" Nightmare aged to adulthood *Slowing down or speeding up the time around them, allowing them to fall a great distance safely, dodge bullets or blades, reach a destination more quickly, reach a set conclusion faster, etc. Alice too can unconsciously affect the time around her, but only when she grows close to the role holders. She cannot do it at will, only when stressed or in an intense situation. Notable Events * Heart Castle Ball * Crazy Storm * Assemblies * April Season * Survey Meetings * Caucus Race Country of Hearts The Country of Hearts is where Alice first arrived to in Wonderland and is under the jurisdiction of Vivaldi. There are four territories - the Castle of Heart, Hatter Residence, Amusement Park and Clock Tower. Heart Castle The Heart Castle is where Vivaldi rules. It has the biggest influence in the power struggle and has the most role holders living there tied with the Hatter Residence. Peter White, Ace and the King live there as well. Hatter Mansion The Hatter Mansion is the headquarters of the mafia. "Hatter Family" is used as the mafia's alias. The leader of the Hatter Family is Blood Dupre. He likes to set his own rules within the territory. Other role holders that live in the Hatter Residence are Elliot March and the twins Tweedle Dee and Dum. Amusement Park The Amusement Park is a hobby of Gowland and has the weakest influence in the power struggle. Boris Airay also lives there as a freeloader since he's not tied to any territory. Clock Tower The Clock Tower is a neutral zone and is the only place where the power struggle doesn't take place. It is located in the center of the city around it and is the only place not governed by Vivaldi. Julius Monrey is the owner of the Clock Tower and the Guardian of Time. It's his duty to guard time and to fix clocks. Country of Clover The Country of Clover is another country in Wonderland that the world will move to at random. Instead of the Clock Tower, the neutral zone is the Clover Tower, headed by Nightmare. Although it is implied that the amusement park CAN be present in Clover, when Alice first finds herself in Clover, the Forest has taken the place of the Amusement Park. However, the Hatter Residence and the Castle of Hearts are present in Clover. Clover Tower The Clover Tower is the largest building in the Country of Clover, and is a neutral power. In the Country of Clover, there are regular meetings held at the Tower of Clover between the role players of the Hatter Residence, the Castle of Hearts, the Forest, and the Tower of Clover. Nightmare Gottschalk is in charge of the Tower, and lives there, along with Gray Ringmarc. Forest Also known as the Forest of Doors, the Forest is mostly the same as a normal forest, except for the doors in the trees and the signs pointing every which way. The doors have voices that can only be heard by people who are lost at heart, and they call out to that person to open them- the doors can lead to other places, but only Boris is able to control where they lead. Pierce lives in the forest, although he spends most of his time at the amusement park when it is accessible. Joker's Territory During April Season, Joker's circus is set up in Joker's Forest. Country of Joker The Country of Joker is a traveling country. As Joker's circus goes across Wonderland, the Country of Joker temporarily takes the place of another country. This is seen in Joker no Kuni no Alice where it starts out as the Country of Clover, but then gets replaced by the Country of Joker and new territories are added and moved around. It is implied that the Country of Joker can replace any existing country, so most likely it would reflect whatever country it replaced (ex if it replaced Diamond country it might have The Museum, Train Station, Castle of Diamonds, Hatter Mansion, The Circus, and maybe other territories from other countries). As the Country of Joker moves around, April Season always follows. Hatter Mansion The Hatter Mansion is the headquarters of the mafia. "Hatter Family" is used as the mafia's alias. The leader of the Hatter Family is Blood Dupre. He likes to set his own rules within the territory. Other role holders that live in the Hatter Residence are Elliot March and the twins Tweedle Dee and Dum. Clover Tower The Clover Tower is the largest building in the Country of Clover, and is a neutral power. In the Country of Clover, there are regular meetings held at the Tower of Clover between the role players of the Hatter Residence, the Castle of Hearts, the Forest, and the Tower of Clover. Nightmare Gottschalk is in charge of the Tower, and lives there, along with Gray Ringmarc. Amusement Park The Amusement Park is a hobby of Gowland and has the weakest influence in the power struggle. Boris Airay also lives there as a freeloader since he's not tied to any territory. Heart Castle The Heart Castle is where Vivaldi rules. It has the biggest influence in the power struggle and has the most role holders living there tied with the Hatter Residence. Peter White, Ace and the King live there as well. Joker's Territory Joker's Territory consists of whatever is needed at the time, with a few consistent areas being a the circus, Joker's forest, the prison, and a train. Country of Diamond The Country of Diamond is the fourth country that Alice goes to in Wonderland. In the Country of Diamond, the four territories are the Castle of Diamond, Hatter Residence, the Train Station and the Graveyard. It is to be noted that aside from the territories the Country of Diamond is almost identical to the Country of Clover, with near identical roads, mountains, forests, and towns. This is possibly because Alice in the Country of Diamond is set in the past. Hatter Mansion The Hatter Mansion is the headquarters of the mafia. "Hatter Family" is used as the mafia's alias. The leader of the Hatter Family is Blood Dupre. He likes to set his own rules within the territory. Other role holders that live in the Hatter Residence are Elliot March and the twins Tweedle Dee and Dum. Diamond Castle Crista Snowpigeon is the Queen of the Castle of Diamond while Sidney Black is her Prime Minister. In Alice in the Country of Diamonds ~Wonderful MIRROR World~, teenage Ace lives there as well. The Castle's building theme is the diamond, with white and yellow as the main colors. Like the Castle of Hearts, it has a large maze leading to the front door and a town with the same theme as the Castle. The town has a more laid back feel than that of the Castle of Hearts. Train Station The role holders living at the Station are Boris Airay and Nightmare Gottschalk, while Gray Ringmarc lives elsewhere but is affiliated with the Station due to his desire to kill Nightmare, or more accurately his desire to help Nightmare and keep him from being killed by anyone else. The trains at this Station are similar to the Doors of the Forest: they take the passengers where they want most to go. If one is unsure of their destination, the train cannot return and may well crash. Train accidents are a regular occurrence at the Station; as life does not matter, it is only the cleanup that bothers anyone. Graveyard and Museum Jericho Bermuda the Gravekeeper and Museum Curator is in charge of this territory; Julius Monrey, who needs to stay near Jericho for a particular reason, lives here as well, while Ace lives/lived at the Museum as a child (eventually Julius threw him out). Bodies aren't buried in the graveyard since when the residents of Wonderland die, their bodies disappear and their clocks get fixed by Julius. Instead, the memorable possessions of the person who died are buried. Country of Spade Hatter Mansion The Hatter Mansion is the headquarters of the mafia. "Hatter Family" is used as the mafia's alias. The leader of the Hatter Family is Blood Dupre. He likes to set his own rules within the territory. Other role holders that live in the Hatter Residence are Elliot March and the twins Tweedle Dee and Dum. Black Territory Train Station White Territory Joker's Territory Gallery Castleofheart.jpg|Castle of Hearts. Hatterresidence.jpg|Hatter Residence. Amusementpark.jpg|Amusement Park. Clocktower.jpg|Clock Tower. Towerofclover.jpg|Tower of Clover. Theforest.jpg|The Forest. Map h 01.jpg|Castle main image. Map b 01.jpg|Hatter Mansion main image. bg_074_hakamap_a.png|Art Museum and Graveyard main. bg_075_bigai_a.png|Art Museum front. bg_003_dmap_a.png|Castle of Diamonds main. bg_004_dsiro_a.png|Castle of Diamonds front. bg_057_emap_a.png|Station main. bg_058_egai_a.png|Station main. Circus.jpg|Circus Joker's Forest.jpg|Joker's Forest Prison.jpg|Prison jokermap.jpg|Country of Joker Map Category:Wonderland Category:Country of Hearts Category:Country of Clover Category:Country of Diamond